


One Summer Day's Dream

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRoku - Freeform, Holiday, M/M, doux souvenir, how i met my boyfriend, souvenir d'été, summer memory
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: Souvenir d'été pour Roxas





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Ca fait un bail, omg!
> 
> Sauf que j'ai ce goddamn writing block qui m'empêche d'écrire quoi que ce soit, et pis, l'autre jour, miracle, des images ont envahi ma tête, merci One Summer Night's Dream des Brown Eyed Girls! (Vous aurez du coup deviné que le titre est très largement inspiré de cette chanson!) Et du coup, voilà ce petit récit!
> 
> Enjoy!

C'était un jour d'été, en matinée, je me suis écorché le pied avec un coquillage.

N'ayant aucun magasin ne vendant de pansements autour de la plage, j'ai interpellé ce gars à vélo.

Il était grand, il avait les cheveux rouge vif, les yeux verts et deux étranges taches en-dessous, il portait un marcel vert et un bermuda noir.

Je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait m'emmener à un grand magasin pour acheter de quoi panser ma plaie.

Il a accepté de suite.

Mais il ne connaissait pas non plus les Îles du Destin.

Me voyant boitiller, il a décidé d'aller acheter les pansements seul, me laissant assis sur un rebord en pierre devant le supermarché.

Il m'a pansé le pied et m'a proposé de me déposer quelque part.

Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait m'emmener où il voulait.

On est allés se promener en ville, on a flâné toute la fin de matinée.

Puis nous sommes allés manger.

On a ri.

C'était cool, je dois avouer.

On est allés ensuite se promener à la plage.

On a fait une bataille d'eau.

Il a défait mon pansement, et ma plaie était presque cicatrisée.

On a joué dans la mer jusqu'à la fin d'après-midi.

On a été manger une glace à l'eau de mer.

Ensuite, nous sommes allés acheter des feux d'artifice et on est retournés sur la plage, attendant le crépuscule.

Une fois la nuit tombée, on a fait péter les feux d'artifice.

C'était très beau.

On a parlé de plein de choses sauf de nous.

On a beaucoup ri, également.

Nous étions inconnus l'un pour l'autre, et pourtant, je me suis senti proche de lui.

On s'est embrassés.

Oh, rien de passionné.

Un baiser chaste, mais agréable.

Je ne connaissais pas son nom, mais ça m'était égal.

Je passais un excellent moment en sa compagnie.

Il m'a raccompagné à mon hôtel, et c'est là que j'ai su comment il s'appelait.

Axel.

J'aurais aimé qu'il entre, qu'on continue la soirée, mais ce n'était pas approprié alors je me suis tu.

C'était un souvenir magnifique.

Pendant un an, je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser, espérant le revoir quand je suis retourné voir Sora, mon cousin.

Il se trouve qu'il le connaissait puisque Axel était son correspondant venant d'Illusiopolis.

Et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré mon petit ami.

Sur la plage.

Grâce à un coquillage.

Je l'ai gardé en souvenir de cette journée.

Mais chut !

Faut pas le dire !

**Author's Note:**

> ET FIN!
> 
> Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce petit os =)
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! uwu)/ Je ne mange plus personne depuis qu'on m'a dit que c'était mal!


End file.
